The present invention relates to a storage enclosure for a soccer net assembly, and more specifically for a system which secures and protects the net assembly when not in use, and which forms an integral part of the soccer goal support.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a compact storage enclosure for a soccer net assembly which forms an integral part of the soccer goal support, and when not in use secures the net and support structure against vandalism and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage and support system that is integral with the goal support and allows a soccer net assembly to be expeditiously installed at the time of the game, and which obviates the need for transporting nets and support apparatus to and from the playing field.
A common problem associated with maintaining a soccer field is that soccer nets are commonly vandalized and rendered unsuitable for use. This requires that a new net must be purchased and installed at the site. This event is time consuming, and results in needless costs to the user.
A further problem associated with maintenance of a soccer field is with regard to the cutting and care of the grass surface. Field maintenance must move or remove the net and support structure when using grass cutting equipment. If the net cannot be conveniently moved or removed, the grass in the goal net area cannot be effectively cut and becomes long and unsightly.
Soccer nets are commonly left in place when the soccer field is not being used, and further include support stakes and other structures which are left in place, and can cause injuries to the players during play, and to others who pass by when the soccer field is not in use. These situations pose a potential liability problem for the owner of the property. If the nets are taken down after the field is no longer in use, because of the potential liability and/or safety factor, a significant time factor is also involved in this operation. A typical time for the installation of a soccer net is approximately one half hour to complete the task. If the nets are not taken down after use and the net is left in place, the net becomes vulnerable to weathering, and also to the potential liability and vandalism described above.
The prior art has attempted, in part, to address the problems described above as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,469; 5,273,292 and 5,308,082.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,469 relates to a foldable soccer goal which can be stored. This invention discloses the soccer goal having a U-shaped open ended frame in which the legs of the frame form goal posts and a cross connecting base element which forms the cross bar. When the frame is pivoted to be co-planar with the housing, it nests within the housing in its stored position. When the frame is pivoted to a vertical position, it pulls the net structure from a roller in the housing and forms a soccer goal. The invention of the '469 patent teaches a device which is positioned in place on the ground, and as a result is a hazard and an impediment to lawn maintenance in its stored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,292 relates to a portable soccer goal assembly which according to the patentee can be easily erected and taken down. The structure, includes a frame which defines a goal opening having an inverted U-shape with the free end of the legs of the U-structure being adapted to stand freely on a ground surface, with outrigger means secured to the free ends of the legs of the U-structure, with the outrigger being of a weight and length to counterbalance the weight of the frame. The '292 patent structure does not address the problem of securely storing a net when not in use, and the assembly must be moved to and from the soccer field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,082 is directed to a soccer net storage compartment. The storage compartment, which rests upon the ground, comprises a U-shaped compartment member connected to extend rearwardly of the goal post and cross piece. The structure of the '082 patent in the stored position presents a hazard and impediment, as described above, in that it is positioned on the ground behind the goal support.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and disadvantages of the prior art described above.